Tech Armor
Tech Armor is a tech power exclusive to Sentinels in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. The power generates an energy armor suit that boosts the user's shields. When the armor is destroyed, it sends out a pulse of energy, damaging nearby enemies and knocking down unprotected targets while staggering most protected targets. From rank 3 onward, Tech Armor also resets the cooldown for all allies when used, making a Sentinel's allies more efficient than they are for other classes. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +25.00% of maximum shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 7.50 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 30.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 100.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +50.00% of maximum shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 10.00 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 40.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 130.00 newtons *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +75.00% of base shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 12.50 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 50.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 160.00 newtons Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Assault Armor *The armor is now rigged for maximum pulse when it is destroyed, increasing its damage, force, and radius. In case any enemies still survive, it gives an additional shield boost after the detonation. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +75.00% of base shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 18.00 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 100.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 240.00 newtons **'Energy Pulse Shield Boost': 50.00% of maximum shields Power Armor *The armor's deflection capability is now at maximum, and the armor can channel its energy into biotic amps and weapons, increasing the damage of all your powers. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +100.00% of base shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 12.50 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 50.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 160.00 newtons **'Power Damage Bonus': +15.00% Player Notes *The Tech Armor's shield boost only applies to your base shield value. Any extra shielding from armor components and upgrades will not be multiplied by Tech Armor’s shield boost. Although your total shield value with armor components and upgrades will be refilled to 50% by the Assault Armor's pulse when it is destroyed. *Tech Armor gives you additional shield strength on top of your base shield. Thus, it is possible to raise Shepard's shield to more than double (even triple) its original strength, by using a fully upgraded Tech Armor, Damage Protection upgrades, and shield boosting powers (such as Geth Shield Boost). *Tech Armor does not put an additional layer to your shield, it just doubles its stat. As long as there is still one shield strength left, Tech Armor holds, and your shield will regenerate to the full strength as provided by this power. However, if your shield breaks, the Tech Armor is lost and your shield will only regenerate to its original level before Tech Armor kicks in. *Tech Armor is unique among the four shield-increasing powers in that it has a duration of 'until destroyed'. This makes it very useful- simply activate it at the start of a mission and it will remain until taken down. You never need to worry about a timer running. *Tech Armor will instantly kill any unarmored Husks once destroyed and the vast energy pulse radius only enhances its effectiveness. Hence, the Assault Armor's huge 18 metre radius could prove a viable tactic on missions like the Reaper IFF. *Tech Armor is required to be at Rank 3 to immediately reset squadmates cooldown timers. Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Tech Armor Protect yourself with this holographic armor or detonate it to damage nearby enemies. Slows power usage by 80% (50% multiplayer). *'Recharge Speed:' 12 sec (6 multiplayer) *'Damage Reduction:' 25% (35% multiplayer) *'Explosion Damage:' 200 (400 multiplayer) *'Explosion Radius:' 3 m Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed after armor detonation by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 9.60 sec (4.80 multiplayer) Rank 3: Damage & Radius Increase detonation damage by 20%. Increase impact radius by 20%. *'Explosion Damage:' 240 (480 multiplayer) *'Explosion Radius:' 3.60 m Rank 4: Damage & Radius/Durability Damage & Radius Increase detonation damage by 30%. Increase impact radius by 30%. *'Explosion Damage:' 300 (600 multiplayer) *'Explosion Radius:' 4.50 m Durability Increase damage protection by an additional 5% *'Damage Reduction:' 30% (40% multiplayer) Rank 5: Power Damage/Melee Damage Power Damage Increase power damage and force by 20% (30% multiplayer) while armor is active. Melee Damage Increase melee damage by 30% (40% multiplayer) while the power is active. Rank 6: Power Recharge/Durability Power Recharge Reduce power speed penalty by 30% *'power speed penalty:' 50% (20% multiplayer) Durability Increase damage protection by an additional 10% *'Damage Reduction:' 35% (45% multiplayer) (Damage & Radius), 40% (50% multiplayer) (Durability) Player Notes *Tech Armor's damage protection bonus can stack with additional powers. *Tech Armor only has a cooldown when detonated, and cannot be broken. Even when downed, regardless of whether you are raised by teammates or bleed out, you will rise with your armor intact. *For the krogan Sentinel, when combined with Lift Grenade and no points in Incinerate, all other powers can be maxed and there is no need to worry about cooldowns whatsoever, aside from the occasional detonation. It makes weight concerns a thing of the past, as sheer firepower makes up for the lack of Incinerate. *When Tech Armor is activated, the player's character does a short animation of using the omnitool which will override running, rolling or side-stepping. This can leave the character open to enemy attacks. *Detonation is immediate. However, the player "consults" the omnitool after detonation which can leave the character open to attacks. This will also override running or firing. *Tech Armor can hit enemies from behind cover and through walls. *A Tech Armor burst has a hidden force value which can cause targets to get tossed and receive physics damage. This value is 750 N in SP and 1000 N in MP. Availability *'Single-player:' Sentinel *'Multiplayer:' Human Sentinel, Krogan Sentinel, Turian Sentinel Category:Tech Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Tech Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3